An Alternate Path
by RedRoseBlade
Summary: (Set in Book 2) Ten humans have been turned into dragons. The good news: Tsunami found them. The bad news: Everyone wants to know the future. Along the way, the timeline changes in ways that many would deem 'impossible'. I don't own anything except for my character.


Tsunami stared at the waves lapping at the beach. Several days ago, she found out about her royal heritage from Kestrel. 'She was rather blunt,' she reminisced. She gazed at her sleeping companions in envy.

"I can't sleep. Maybe I can fly for a bit and see if there's anything that stands out," Tsunami muttered. She spread her wings and took off, scanning the other islands, making a mental note not to confuse any of them. After all, if she didn't know which island her friends were on, then it would become troublesome.

Out of the corner of her eye, she blinked when she saw seven-no, eight female dragonets around their age sleeping in a fairly conspicuous place with two younger male dragons that looked only two years old. The strange thing was that they were all from different tribes. Were they a part of the Talons of Peace? Or other dragonets that the organization kept secret? She landed and prepared herself for combat just in case.

A light blue SeaWing dragonet began to stir, and the movement forced the blazing red SkyWing dragonet beside her to wake up. The SkyWing yawned and gazed around blearily. In an instant, she snapped to attention to Tsunami in front of her.

"Holy shit! I've got to be dreaming. Lia! This is your fault for putting us into a fanfiction on your new favorite book series!" The SkyWing yelled.

What kind of a name is Lia? And what are 'fanfiction' and 'books'? Tsunami also began to ponder the meaning of 'shit' before the light blue SeaWing sat up slowly and frowned, staring at the SkyWing. "Wait, you're Rayna? And stop breaking the fourth wall!"

Rayna's eye twitched. "Whatever. Now, care to explain why we're all dragons?!" She roared.

"I don't know anything, I swear! I remember we were at Maya's sleepover, but nothing else!" Lia protested. However, she glanced at her wings admiringly, as if she never had them before.

Tsunami wanted to bite them. At this rate, a war patrol group would find and capture them due to the excessive noise. She cleared her throat, making the two dragonets swing their heads in her direction.

"In case you haven't noticed, your screaming is going to attract unwanted attention," Tsunami said dryly. Rayna and Lia froze.

"You talk?" They exclaimed in unison.

Tsunami raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do," she responded indignantly, ruffling her wings.

Lia turned to Rayna. "Let's go with the flow for now. It looks like we're in el libro dos del* 'Wings of Fire series'," she said. The SkyWing seemed to understand her, but Tsunami didn't. Was it a foreign language?

"Book series or not, you've read some of it. Hey, did Anna-?" Rayna was quickly cut off when Lia ran past her and nudged a SandWing that was asleep.

"Hey, that you Anna? Come on, wake up! You've already read the whole book series! WAKE UP!" Lia screamed. The SandWing automatically raised her head in alarm and anger.

"Can you stop yelling for one second? Gosh, I think you're worse than Erica and Heather put together," Anna groaned, standing up. She suddenly blinked. "Oh, great. I'm dreaming. I see a fictitious character in front of me with a bunch of creatures that are only in mythology. Wonderful."

Lia snorted. "I think all of us can tell that was sarcasm. But guess what? We're in the Wings of Fire world!" The SeaWing cheered, flapping her wings excitedly. Upon closer inspection, Tsunami realized two things: one, the dragonets acted like they weren't from Pyrrhia. Two, they weren't originally dragons. That explained the words that she'd never heard before.

Anna gave a half-hearted smile. "That's nice, but you're forgetting there's a war going on out here. Let's find a neutral territory and stay there. Let the timeline be the same. I don't want any of us dying because I forgot a certain moment in the book."

Lia pouted. "Fine. I'm going to wake up the rest of StreamClan while you explain our situation to Tsunami. See ya," she called over her shoulder.

Anna groaned and looked at Tsunami awkwardly. "I don't know why she decided this was a good idea, but it saves us the trouble for later on. Honestly…" The SandWing shook her head before smiling at the SeaWing princess. "Hi, I'm Anna. A pleasure to meet you. You were always Lia's favorite dragon," she snickered slightly.

Tsunami raised an eyebrow. "I'm Tsunami, but how do you know my name already? We've never even met before."

Anna shrugged, the reflection of the stars glinting on her light gold scales. "We're basically from another world in which dragons don't exist. This world is just a story for kids-scavenger versions of dragonets," she explained. "We've read the book 'The Lost Heir' which revolves around you and the SeaWings."

Tsunami's mind reeled back in shock from the information. Pyrrhia, only a story? As she struggled to understand a bit more, a thought leaped into her head. "If our world is only a story, and we are the characters… Does that mean you know the future?"

Anna sighed. "Something like that. I don't want to risk any complications, like more dragons dying than necessary, so I was going to stay in the Rainforest Kingdom or something-long enough for the war to end on its own. That way, we won't mess up what's supposed to happen and what's not."

"But the war would end faster if you told us how it ends! Like, is Glory actually a part of the prophecy, or which SandWing sister do we choose?" Tsunami demanded.

"This is exactly the reason why I don't want to be involved!" Anna exploded, tail lashing back and forth. A newly awakened dark blue SeaWing ducked and glared at her friend as the poisonous barb sailed over her head.

"Sorry Maya," the SandWing dragonet apologized quickly before turning back to Tsunami. "Everyone wants the war to end, but in their way. If I just give you the information, you might not do something that's important," Anna said.

Tsunami frowned, but she understood the reasoning. "Fine, I'll stop pressuring you. But promise me that you won't hurt my friends in any way. Okay?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Why would we want to hurt you? All we want to do right now is go home. Not to mention I haven't read the last book of 'Survivors' yet," she groaned.

At this point, all the remaining dragonets were awake. Under the moon, she could suddenly see all of their features clearly. Over half of them had brown eyes. The others had blue while only one dragonet had green eyes.

Anna was a medium-sized light gold SandWing with cream-colored wings and blue eyes. It was obvious that she was the most knowledgeable about this world. Lia and Ava came close though.

Lia was small; she had turquoise wings and dark brown eyes. Physically, Lia was weak but she made up for that in intelligence, like Starflight, but Lia was more…reserved yet playful. She seemed to have aspects of Sunny's and Starflight's personalities mixed together. Upon further inspection, she noticed that Lia's stripe pattern was similar to hers. She ignored that for now.

Ava was a pale gold IceWing with ice-blue wings and blue eyes. 'She's quiet and thoughtful, nothing at all like Glory', she thought with amusement.

Tori and Christina were sibling RainWings. Tori had sky-blue scales with red wings and blue eyes. Her sister, Christina, was about two years younger than her with light blue scales, rosy-pink wings, and green eyes. However, the dragonets acted differently- Tori didn't care too much about beauty and public appearances while Christina did. Neither of them were lazy, and their fighting abilities were to be recognized.

Hannah was another IceWing and acted a lot like Clay. She talked a lot about something called 'anime' with Lia, Tori, and Rayna. Tsunami assumed they were close friends, but some of the things they talked about were extremely…weird. For example, when Rayna mentioned two people named Arthur and Francis 'doing' it, Hannah collapsed into a squealing and giggling fit, as did Lia.

Rayna had golden-colored wings and brown eyes. Out of all of the dragonets, she was the most outspoken, a bit similar to Glory and Tsunami in that regard. She was swift and agile, one of the strongest fighters in the group. She wasn't afraid to share her opinion as Tsunami watched her, Lia, Hannah, and Tori trade opinions on something called 'Miley Cyrus', 'Hannah Montana', and 'Yaoi'.

Maya was the brown-eyed SeaWing with dark blue scales and ocean-blue wings. Her stripe pattern wasn't the same as Lia's or Tsunami's though. Maya was the second-strongest in the group, and she liked to light up her stripes a lot, amusing everyone else.

The two young male dragonets were Philip and David. David was a black-scaled NightWing with dark purple wings and dark brown eyes that looked about three years old. Apparently, he was Lia's younger brother. Slightly older, Philip was a light brown MudWing with red-orange wings and dark brown eyes.

Tsunami groaned while flying, looking for signs of mistakes right after teaching the new dragonets how to fly. Surprisingly, they picked up really quickly. "I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to everyone."

Lia smiled. "Don't worry! We'll tell them the same things that we told you. Maybe more. I don't know yet, since I can't vouch for the others."

Suddenly, Maya leaned over and whispered in Lia's ear, making the other lighter-colored SeaWing roll her eyes.

"Of course, Streamstar. Of course," she said dryly, "you always were a bit dramatic." Maya smiled slightly.

Confused, Tsunami opened her mouth to ask a question but was cut off by Rayna answering. "It's a nickname. Maya is our, well, leader. Sort of. It's kind of complicated, but she's our leader. That's why we call her Streamstar. Lia helped found StreamClan, our group. Her nickname is Silverfeather while mine is Ripplewind." Suddenly, the SkyWing snorted. "Oh, the irony," she muttered.

Tsunami didn't bother to ask this time. She spotted the island where her friends rested and landed on it softly, the StreamClan dragons following.

"It's still nighttime. I think we should all get some rest before the sun comes up again," the SeaWing heir whispered, gesturing towards a more inconspicuous area. Maya shrugged and muttered, "Ikuzo, ne?" The other nine dragons followed her. Automatically, the eight female dragonets formed a circle of protection around the two younger male dragons that quickly fell asleep. "Don't worry, we'll fall asleep on our own," Ava reassured her. Soon, the night became silent again.

Tsunami sighed. "Things just got a lot more interesting," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Yes, I decided to write a 'Wings of Fire' fanfic. Don't own anything except my character, Lia. The other nine dragonets are my friends' OCs. Dunno if anybody's interested in this kind of story, but whatever. Review, alert, or favorite if you're interested.**

**Ikuzo, ne? = Japanese for 'Let's go, okay?'**

**el libro dos del = Spanish for 'the book two of' (Lia knows only several Spanish words and wants to practice as often as possible)**


End file.
